Earth Dragon Slayer
by Darkness Ryuu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang Dragon Slayer generasi pertama yang di ajar langsung oleh sang Naga Batu Scavenger yang merupkan naga tercepat berpetualang untuk mencari keberadaan naga yang dianggap orang tuanya itu karena pergi tanpa memberi tahunya, dan tak sengaja bertemu para anggota Fairy Tail yang sedang diserang Iblis yang mungkin akan membawa nya ke dalam sebuah petualangan panjang


**Earth Dragon Slayer**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Rate : T/M**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, GaJe, Abal,Fic pertama,Masih newbie!**

 **.  
.**  
 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Disebuah tempat yang indah dikelilingi banyak sekali pepohonan terlihat 7 manusi-, ahh tidak mungkin tepatnya 5 manusia dan 2 ekor kucing(?) sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang sedang mereka tuju.

"Huh, apakah masih jauh Erza?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada orang yang dipanggil Erza itu.

"Tidak, mungkin sebentar lagi kita sampai" balas orang yang dipanggil Erza.

"Aku juga sudah mulai lelah" ucap gadis kecil berambut biru tua yang nampak sudah kelelahan, "Apa mereka tidak merasa lelah sama sekali?" gadis itu menunjuk dua orang pria dibelakangnya yang dari tadi tak pernah berhenti memperdebatkan suatu hal yang tidak penting sama sekali.

"Entahlah Wendy, itu sudah seperti kebiasaan mereka berdua bukan begitu Happy?" kata kucing putih bernama Charla

"Aye Sir!" balas kucing yang dipanggil Happy

Kedua orang yang sedang dibicarakan kini terlihat saling menunjuk satu sama lain,

"Kau yang memakan dagingku kan Gray! Dan pakai bajumu bodoh" kata pria berambut pink

"Aku tak memakannya bodoh, kau sendiri yang memakannya ditengah perjalanan tadi Natsu" balas pria yang di panggil Gray

"Apa maksudmu?, mana mungkin aku memakannya jika sedang berjalan bodoh" kata pria bernama Natsu

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya dasar bodoh, apa otak mu itu tidak bekerja setelah kupukul tadi." Balas Gray dengan nada mengejek

Mereka adalah Natsu Dragneel,Gray Fullbuster,Erza Scarlet,Wendy Marvell dan Lucy Heartfilia Serta 2 kucing yang termasuk ras _**Exceed**_ yaitu Happy dan Charla yang merupakan anggota guild Fairy Tail yang saat ini di utus master mereka Makarov Dreyar yang merupakan Master ke-3 dan ke-6 Fairy Tail, dan juga salah satu dari Sepuluh Penyihir Suci, untuk menemui klien yang meminta gulid mereka melakukan suatu pekerjaan.

Sebenarnya hanya Natsu dan Gray saja yang diminta melakukan pekerjaan itu tapi karena sudah hafal sikap mereka berdua yang tidak pernah akur jika dipasangkan maka Erza meminta pada master untuk di ikut sertakan agar mencegah mereka melakukan hal hal bodoh yang mungkin bias merugikan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Kita akan menemui seseorang dengan rangking tinggi"

Sedangkan dua orang yang mendengar suara itu perlahan dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Erza yang saat ini menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh

"Ahaha tentu saja Erza kami sudah akur bukan begitu Gray." Natsu segera merangkul pundak Gray sambil tersenyum lebar .

"Betul apa yang dikatakan si bodoh ini Erza." Gray juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Natsu.

"Ah lihat ada rumah!" seru Wendy yang membuat mereka semua melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Wendy "Apa benar disini rumah rumah dari Ten Wizard Saints yang ke-4 Warlot Seeken?" sambungnya.

"Permisi, kami dari guild Dari Fairy Tail" Erza perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti yang lain dibelakangnya.

"Shh jangan bersuara, tumbuhan menyukai kesunyian. Jika kalian paham tutup mulut kalian!" ucap seseorang yang saat ini membelakangi mereka yang terlihat sedang menyiram bunga di dalam rumahnya, Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan terlihat keringat mulai membanjiri mukanya.

"Hehe bercanda" ucap orang tadi dan terlihat disekeliling mereka mulai tumbuh bunga-bunga beraneka ragam. "Aku hanya bercanda tau, tumbuhan dan bunga sangat meyukai suara manusia wuahaha" orang itu membalikan badannya dan kini terlihat penampilannya yang sangat mirip seperti pohon(?)

"Sebuah pohon?"

"Pohon macam apa dia"

"Apa dia benar-benar sebuah pohon?"

Lucy,Natsu,Gray tampak sweatdrop melihat penampilan orang itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih sudah datang, para penyihir Fairy Tail jadi siapa yang bernama Natsu dan Gray?" ucap orang yang mirip pohon itu namun tiba-tiba "Ohh! Aku tak menyangka kalian mirip sekali dengan kucing" sambil mengangkat Happy dan Charla "Hahah aku hanya bercanda" sambung orang tadi sambil tertawa keras.

"Oh aku kehausan" orang itu tampak meminum air dari penyiram tanaman yang saat ini ia pegang

"Waaaahh!" Wendy tampak terkejut melihatnya.

Erza yang meilhat itu hanya mendesah pasrah ia sudah tau pasti akhirnya orang itu hanya akan mengatakan 'Aku bercanda'. Erza yang mulai ingat tujuannya datang kesini mulai bicara pada orang itu

"Boleh aku bertanya, apa kau salah satu dari Ten Wizard Saints yang bernama Warlot Seeken?"

"Tentu saja, perkenalkan aku adalah Warlot Seeken" orang itu tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan diri.

 _ **TimeSkip  
**_  
Mereka kini telah sampai ditempat yang diberitahukan Penyihir Suci Warlot Seeken yaitu sebuah kota bernama desa matahari, sebuah desa yang dulunya menyembah kobaran api abadi yang di anggap sebagai dewa pelindung yang terjadi sekarang adalah desa itu membeku seluruhnya bahkan membeku kan api abadi itu sendiri maka Warlot Seeker meminta Penyihir Fairy Tail untuk menyelamatkan desa yang membeku itu serta para penduduk yang juga ikut membeku.

Disinilah mereka sekarang di depan sebuah desa yang terlihat membeku seluruhnya.

"Lihat permukaanya juga membeku" ucap Happy melihat permukaan tanah yang sekarang sudah menjadi es

"Desa nya pasti tidak jauh dari sini" Charla berkata sambil melihat mereka semua yang mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Charla, saat ingin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu

"Besar sekali!" Mereka semua terkejut ketika meliaht sebuah patung raksasa diselimuti es yang sangat besar

"Apa ini desa raksasa?" tanya Natsu

Gray yang melihat itu nampak mengingat sesuatu, "Deliora?" batin Gray melihat raksasa yang mengingatkannya pada iblis Deliora yang pernah menyerang desa asalnya yang menyebabkan tewasnya kedua orang tua Gray dan juga Senseinya Ul.

"Ada apa Gray?" tanya lucy yang melihat raut wajah Gray yang berubah ketika melihat raksasa yang membeku itu

"Tidak ada, hanya saja ketika melihat sesuatu yang besar dan membeku.. yah" jawab Gray

"Aku tau seperti Deliora kan?" Lucy berkata tepat seperti yang dipikirkan Gray

"Aku sangat terkejut melihat orang sebesar ini" ucap Erza yang terus melihat raksasa yang menbeku di depannya

"Anjing nya pun juga besar" tunjuk Wendy pada anjing yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar disebelahnya.

"Aku tak peduli,bagaimanapun kita harus menolong mereka" Natsu berkata pada yang lain, "Akan kulelehkan dengan api ku!" Natsu kini telah berada di salah satu kaki raksasa dan api mulai menyala di sekujur tubuhnya

"Ayo lakukan yang terbaik Natsu!" ucap Happy menyemangati Natsu tapi setelah sekian lama tak terjadi apapun pada raksasa yang membeku itu  
"Ini tak bekerja seperti yang kuharapkan" seru natsu yang kini terduduk.

"Perasaan ini, ini adalah sihir yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya" batin Gray yang saat ini memegang salah satu patung raksasa itu.

"Apa kau juga tidak bias melelehkan nya dengan sihir mu juga?" tanya Erza

"Aku rasa tidak semudah itu" bukan Gray yang menjawab kali ini Tapi Lucy yang disebelahnya

"Tunggu dulu!" batin Gray merasakan bahwa ada orang dibelakang mereka sekarang. "Siapa dia?" seru Gray pada yang lain.

Mereka yang melihat arah tatapan Gray segera menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat sesosok yang lebih terlihat seperti monster daripada manusia pada umum nya.

"Lambang itu Succubus's Eye!"teriak Erza melihat lambang guild Succubus's Eye sebuah guild kegelapan dari Underworld yang termasuk salah satu bawahan Guild _Tartaros_

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Doriarte sang iblis dari Succubus's Eye" iblis yang bernama Doriarte itu mulai membuka penutup mulutnya dan kini memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taring nya yang terlihat menyeramkan

"Jadi dia dari guild kegelapan? baiklah aku jadi bersemangat!" ucap natsu mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah terselimuti api

"Eh? Kenapa dengan tubuhku!"

Mereka yang mendengar teriakan itu melihat kearah Lucy dan mendapati bukan tubuh sexy Lucy yang biasanya terlihat tapi tergantikan oleh tubuh anak kecil dengan baju yang kebesaran.  
Tak hanya Lucy kini perlahan semua nya pun berubah menjadi anak kecil dan membuat mereka semua terkejut

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!, pasti ini perbuatan mu" tanya Natsu pada iblis didepannya.

"Hahaha kau tak perlu tau, sekarang bersiaplah untuk mati!" iblis itu mulai berlari ke arah mereka bersiap untuk menyerang

"Sial ini buruk, semuanya berpencar kita serang dari segala arah!" teriak Erza pada yang lainnya, mereka segera pergi ke posisi nya masing bersiap untuk menyerang.

Erza mulai menyerang dari depan dengan hanya menggunakan pedang karena dengan tubuh yang berubah menjadi kecil ia tidak bisa memakai semua sihirnya dan sepertinya ia mendapatkan informasi baru bahwa bukan hanya tubuh mereka saja yang mengecil tapi juga kekuatan,daya tahan dan sihir mereka yang berkurang drastis.

Erza mulai menyerang iblis Doriarte mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Doriarte tak mau menyerah begitu saja Erza nampak terus menyerang Doriarte tapi merasa serangannya sia-sia ia mulai mundur menjauh dari Doriarte, "Gray sekarang!" teriaknya keras.

 _ **Ice Make: Hammer(Hanmā)**_

Gray yang saat ini di atas iblis Doriarte bersama Haapy dan Charla yang nampak membawanya terbang mulai mengeluarkan sihirnya namun bukan sebuah palu besar seperti biasa yang Gray keluarkan melainkan hanya sebuah palu kecil yang langsung hancur ketika menghantam kepala iblis Doriarte

"Kau pikir sihir seperti itu bisa melukaiku haha!" Doriarte yang melihat Gray terbang di atasnya tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung melompat menghantam Gray

"Sial tidak akan sempat!"

Duagh!

Gray terlempar bersama Happy dan Charla ketika terkena hantaman Doriarte

"Gray!" teriak Erza melihat Gray terkena telak pukulan Doriarte dan langsung tak sadarkan diri, Erza yang melihat Doriarte yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Gray terkapar berteriak sekali lagi  
"Natsu,Wendy sekarang!"

 _ **Fire Dragon's Roar (Karyū no Hōkō)**_ **  
** _  
_ _ **Sky Dragon's Roar(Tenryū no Hōkō)  
**_ _  
_Natsu dan Wendy menyemburkan Api dan Angin dari arah kanan dan kiri Doriarte, namun sama seperti Gray sihir mereka nampak hanya berhembus kecil dan langsung menghilang. Doriarte yang melihat itu langsung berlari menyerang Natsu yang masih terkejut melihat sihirnya yang tidak seperti biasanya dan langsung menerjang Natsu

"Uaaggh!" jerit Natsu yang kini perutnya dihantam Doriarte dan langsung terlempar ke arah Lucy yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya mengakibatkan mereka berdua berbenturan dan langsung tak sadarkan diri

"Natsu!" teriak Wendy melihat Natsu terlempar akibat terjangan Doriarte, namun ia membuat kesalahan besar karena mengalihkan kewaspadaannya dari Doriarte yang kini sudah ada di sampingnya, tak ada kesempatan untuk menghindar Wendy terkena pukulan telak Doriarte dan langsung terlempar menghantam bebatuan yang diselimuti es dibelakangnya.

Erza yang meilhat semuanya sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri langsung menyerang Doriarte membabi buta, namun dengan tubuh dan kekuatannya yang bisa dibilang jauh berbeda dari biasanya Erza sang Titania yang dikenal dengan petarung yang mengerikan bahkan tak mampu membuat satu goresan pedang pada lawannya kali ini, semua serangannya mampu di tangkis Doriarte dengan mudah dan malah berbalik menyerang Erza.

Erza yang diserang Doriarte nampak lengah dan terkena telak tendangan Doriarte dan langsung tersungkur jauh ke depan, Erza yang saat ini keadaanya bisa dibilang tidak baik mulai bangkit namun gagal dan selalu terjatuh

"Cih sial! Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga, bahkan aku tak bias menggerak kan kaki ku" batin Erza yang nampak sudah tak bias berbuat apa-apa.

"Hahah ini lah akhirmu! Akan ku bunuh kau sekarang dan selanjutnya adalah teman-temanmu" Doriarte nampak menyeringai dan mulai maju menyerang Erza

Erza yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat Doriarte menuju arahnya, "Mungkin inilah akhirnya, maafkan aku semuanya" batin Erza sambil tersenyum sedih dan ia mulai merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Doriarte yang akan menusuk diri nya dengan tangan yang sudah di ayunkan ke arahnya.

Tapi sebelum tangan Doriarte sempat menusuk Erza…

 _ **Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist (Daichiryū no Kōken)**_

Duarr!

Doriarte langsung menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya akibat pukulan dari seseorang mengakibatkan tanah dibawahnya hancur lebur dengan Doriarte yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri,  
Erza yang melihat Doriarte tak sadarkan diri terkejut dan perlahan asap yang menyelubungi tempat bekas Doriarte tadi menghilang kini terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik hitam kemerahaan yang bergoyang seiring arah angin yang tidak menggunakan baju mengakibatkan bagian tubuhnya nya yang terekspos dengan jelas memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis dengan kotak-kotak berjumlah 8 dan sebuah lambang Naga di dada kirinya berdiri tak jauh dari Doriarte

"Siapa kau?" tanya Erza di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang

"Aku adalah…"

Namun sebelum orang itu sempat menyebutkan namanya Erza langsung tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai minaa-san gomen kalau jelek dan tulisannya agak berantakan maklum baru belajar nulis fanfic jadi maklumi aja hehhe  
Sempat bingung juga mau nentuin alur ceritanya tapi karena keburu pengen nulis fanfic jadi gini deh malah jadi apa adanya haha dan terima kasih juga buat senpai Deswa Hyoton atas info nyaa arigatou senpai.  
Soal pair masih dipikir kan apa ada yang punya saran?  
dan jangan lupa juga mereview karena kami masih butuh saran dari senpai sekalian dan sebagai penyemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita yang apa adanya ini hahha..


End file.
